Reencuentro
by Gabi kahio pierce
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Haru cometió un error imperdonable; sin poder olvidar a su sirena ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Ahora considera que ha llegado el momento de cerrar el ciclo y continuar, pero para eso debe encontrarla y decirle de frente que la ha superado y que le desea la mayor felicidad. ¿Podrá Haru dejar ir a la única persona que la ha amado tan intensamente?.. UA


**¡Hola a todos y todas que leen estos pequeños y no tan pequeños trozos de inspiración de esta mentecita monstruosa! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído y comentado, sólo leído, agregado a favoritos y demás a mis primeros one-shots, en verdad muchas gracias, créanme que para una persona como yo que no soy escritora profesional y que sólo me gusta plasmar mis sueños locos y algunas vivencias en papel y ahora aquí, ha sido maravilloso ver que ha sido de su agrado :D. Perdón por extenderme tanto, no los entretengo más, sé que me tardé bastante, pero no había un motivo para hacer un reencuentro… hasta ahora jejejeje. Este pequeño one-shot es la continuación de "El precio de un error", saben que los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, a la que agradezco enormemente que vaya a celebrar el cumpleaños número 20 de Sailor Moon con una reedición del anime!**

**Una cosa más! Todo está narrado en tercera persona, menos la perspectiva de Michiru, no tengo explicación para eso, lo siento jejeje sólo espero que les guste ;) **

**Ahora si los dejo, ¡gracias por leer esta inmensa carta! ;D**

**Reencuentro**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, Haruka había terminado de entrenar, una marca de autos bastante reconocida le había pedido que fuera el rostro de un modelo de Fórmula 1 que apenas iba a lanzar y la rubia lo había estado probando para ver qué tal funcionaba; su decisión dependía de si el nuevo auto le gustaba y convenía. Así que una vez hubo terminado, Haru se dispuso a bañarse, vestirse y salir del lugar donde se sentía libre como el viento, para llegar al lugar que le oprimía el corazón.

Hubo un tiempo en que su departamento era su gran y propio reino, era un lugar seguro al cual llegar, su isla personal donde encontraba siempre una deliciosa comida casera, un ambiente tranquilo, una dulce melodía, podía ser una pieza clásica o una pieza nunca antes escuchada, que provenía del violín de su dulce y amada novia; una chica hermosa de cabello aguamarina y piel de porcelana, con una belleza abrumadora, y un carácter bondadoso, un chica que parecía una sirena entre los simples mortales; su nombre era Michiru.

Mientras Haru conducía su convertible amarillo por las calles de Tokio, iba recordando todos esos detalles que hacían que amara estacionar su auto en el cajón designado para cada departamento, y que estuviera impaciente por llegar y encontrar a su amada sirena creando música o alguna pintura que no le enseñaría hasta que estuviera terminada.

Tanta fue la intensidad con la que la rubia rememoraba, que cuando abrió la puerta de su casa su mente le jugó una muy mala broma; cuando ingresó a la sala, creyó oír música proveniente del cuarto principal, se emocionó tanto que tiró todas sus cosas al suelo y salió corriendo; sin embargo, cuando llegó, se encontró una recámara vacía, una cama sin hacer y una esperanza que se arrojó por la ventana.

Lentamente y con la cabeza baja, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala para recoger las cosas que había aventado, no sin antes observar todas las fotos y los pocos cuadros que habían quedado en las paredes, fotos donde ella y su amada sirena sonreían y se veían felices. La chica de cabellos arenosos no había querido vender su departamento o comprar otra casa porque aún tenía la esperanza de que su sirena regresaría, quería que se diera cuenta de que no la había olvidado y que encontraría todo como lo había dejado.

Haruka recogió todo y lo puso en un sillón, pensando que si su sirena hubiera estado ahí, le habría dicho que acomodara todas las cosas en su lugar correspondiente y que después se lavara para cenar. Sonrió con ironía y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una sopa instantánea y al refrigerador por una cerveza.

Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, recordando que ese día se cumplían 6 años desde que su sirena se había marchado, Haruka trataba de no repetir el nombre de la chica de cabellos aguamarina, porque sentía que si la nombraba caería de nuevo en ese pozo de depresión, del cual le había costado mucho trabajo salir. Tampoco se hacía tonta, no la nombraba porque sabía que sus labios no merecían pronunciar su nombre, su mente no merecía recordar su rostro, y su nariz no merecía tener grabado el aroma de su cuerpo; y no lo merecía porque la chica rubia le había fallado, había caído en las redes de la monotonía y por aburrimiento había engañado a la única persona que la había amado más allá de todo límite; la había engañado con una chica hermosa, si, pero una chica interesada en su fama y en su dinero a fin de cuentas. Y cuando Haruka lo comprendió, fue demasiado tarde, la habían abofeteado en plena calle y al regresar a su departamento había encontrado una carta que había puesto fin a una etapa maravillosa en su vida. Y todo había sido gracias a ella y a nadie más.

**Inicio Flash back**

Al principio quiso justificarse, quiso hacer creer a su mente que la monotonía en la que habían caído había sido culpa de la sirena; le tomó coraje, la tomó por cobarde por no perdonar una falla, pero al final terminó reconociendo que sólo había sido su culpa y se hundió en una depresión que casi la lleva a la muerte. Casi no comía, casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía siempre tenía el mismo sueño, donde aparecía una sirena que se alejaba de ella dejándola sola en medio del mar, o la atacaban sus recuerdos de cuando eran amigas, cómo se convirtieron en novias, cuando le pidió que vivieran juntas, las reuniones familiares en la casa Kahio donde todos la trataban como una integrante más, etc. Trabajaba desde el alba hasta muy entrada la noche para no regresar a una casa vacía; estuvo a punto de accidentarse, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos y a que más o menos su subconsciente la había dejado descansar esa noche, no pasó a mayores, sólo tuvo unos cuantos rasguños y tuvo que usar collarín por una semana. Poco a poco y gracias a muchas horas de terapia fue entendiendo que esa conducta autodestructiva no la llevaba a ninguna parte, y no le devolvería a su sirena. Empezó a comer más, sino por hambre, por salud, tuvo que recurrir a la medicación naturista para poder conciliar el sueño, comenzó a ejercitarse de nuevo y a entrenar con más atención. Una vez que creyó se había recuperado, pensó en frecuentar a sus viejos amigos, amigos que tenía en común con su "ex -sirena". Al principio sus amigos la miraron con recelo, no porque la juzgaran, sino porque tenían miedo de mencionar a la chica de cabellos de mar y temían que Haru se desanimara, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, fueron acostumbrándose nuevamente a la presencia de la rubia; aunque nunca mencionaban a la sirena.

Una tarde que estaban todos sus amigos reunidos, Haru preguntó por ella, "sólo por curiosidad, para saber qué era de su vida". Sin embargo, todos sus amigos la miraron serios y un poco tristes, le dijeron que ella estaba bien pero que no sabían dónde estaba o qué era de su vida. Haruka entonces se puso histérica, a punta de gritos preguntó:

- ¡Pero qué tontería! ¡¿Qué clase de amigos son?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigos no saben nada de la chica que tanto dicen querer?! ¡No les creo esa estupidez! -

- ¡Haru cálmate!, lo que te decimos es sólo la verdad, Michiru sí se comunica con nosotros, pero sólo para hacernos saber que se encuentra bien, nunca nos ha dicho dónde está o su dirección, ¡Ni siquiera nos ha dado su teléfono! Siempre nos habla de teléfonos diferentes. – dijo serena, que era la más cercana a la rubia y la que pudo recuperar el habla, todos los demás asintieron.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Haruka quiso que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y que se la tragara, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y creyó que su corazón iba a explotar; sacó dinero de su billetera, dejó pagado lo que había consumido y salió del lugar. Sere trató de ir tras ella, pero cuando salió del lugar fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había arrancado su auto y se había alejado. La rubia de coletas sólo pudo regresar donde su novio y sus amigos, sabía que Haru no regresaría a su casa, y como era una persona impredecible, desconocía el destino al que se dirigía.

Haruka llegó a la playa, aparcó su auto en el malecón y se fue a sentar a la orilla de la playa. Era una noche sin estrellas, pero con una luna llena enorme y luminosa que terminó entristeciendo más a la corredora. Alzó su mirada al cielo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, ella trató de detenerlas pero fue imposible, así que se rindió y lloró toda la noche a la orilla del mar, deseando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con éste, y que con ellas se fuera toda esa tristeza que la embargaba.

**Fin flashback**

Después de haber recordado todos esos acontecimientos, Haruka decidió que ese año no lloraría, no se deprimiría y no acosaría a sus amigos tratando de extraerles información sobre la violinista. Se levantó del sillón, se vistió con su chamarra de piel y salió del departamento para cenar en la cafetería que administraba su amigo Andrew junto con Makoto. Cuando llegó, saludó a Andrew y preguntó por la chica de cabellos castaños, éste le dijo que esa noche Mako no estaría en la cafetería, pero que le haría llegar sus saludos. Haru le agradeció y se fue a buscar una mesa disponible.

Encontró una mesa apartada de la entrada y un poco escondida entre las plantas decorativas, no sentía mucha hambre, así que ordenó lo primero que vio en el menú, una hamburguesa con queso y papas y un refresco sabor limón, sería la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que comería algo como eso, así que se alegró un poco al sentirse como adolescente por un momento. Una vez que su cena había llegado y que se disponía a comer reparó en que Serena y Minako se habían sentado en una mesa cerca de la suya, pero en el primer piso de la cafetería y no la habían visto. Haru no tenía muchas ganas de saludarlas, así que se limitó a cenar tranquilamente, hasta que el grito de Minako la hizo voltear y prestarles atención.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que mañana vayamos a ver a Michiru! - dijo Mina muy entusiasmada.

- ¡Mina baja la voz! - le pidió Serena viendo hacia todos lados. Haruka se percató y se escondió entre las plantas que estaban junto a ella, de manera que pasó desapercibida y se dedicó a escucharlas con más interés.

- Lo siento Sere, es sólo que estoy muy emocionada - dijo Mina un poco más tranquila y sonriente.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, ya pasaron 6 años desde que se fue, debe de estar muy cambiada, pero seguramente no ha perdido su elegancia y su maravillosa manera de vestir - Dijo Serena sonriendo e imaginando a su amiga.

La plática siguió un rato más y Haruka no perdió detalle alguno, estaba decidida. Volvería a ver a la sirena, quería comprobar que se encontraba bien, quería decirle que la había superado y que le deseaba que fuera feliz. Las chicas se fueron y Haru esperó unos minutos más para no ser descubierta, terminó su cena, pagó y se fue a su departamento. Una vez hubo llegado, abrió la puerta, arrojó su chamarra al mismo sillón donde estaban todas las cosas que lanzaba al llegar, fue a la cocina por otra cerveza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Colocó su cerveza en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, observó el teléfono por varios minutos y al fin se decidió a llamar a la aerolínea que había escuchado nombrar a sus amigas para reservar su vuelo, sólo que en primera clase, para no ser descubierta. Se desvistió, la rubia dormía con una camiseta sin mangas y sus calzoncillos, trató de hacer la cama, cosa que logró a medias, encendió la televisión y se recargó en la cabecera para terminar con su bebida. Una vez que se hartó de la cerveza, fue al baño para lavarse los dientes, regresó, se recostó y apagó la televisión. Puso su alarma para que no se le hiciera tarde, puesto que iba a ser un día decisivo y trató de conciliar el sueño; pero no lo logró. Trató de imaginar a la chica de cabellos aguamarina, quiso pensar cómo sería su casa, si tendría una mascota, si se habría cortado el cabello, cómo se vestiría, etc. Así pasaron varias horas hasta que sin saber cómo, cayó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sonó la alarma, pero Haru no quería levantarse; hasta que recordó lo que tenía que hacer ese día, apagó el despertador y se fue al baño a ducharse, se vistió de manera sencilla, unos jeans negros, zapatos del mismo tono y una camisa de color rojo oscuro. Desordenó su cabello, se puso un poco de perfume, arregló una maleta pequeña, puesto que no pensaba quedarse muchos días, salió de su habitación, comprobó que todo estaba en orden en el departamento, tomó su chamarra de piel y salió en busca de la sirena.

Llegó al aeropuerto y rentó un espacio para que pudiera quedarse su auto y pagó para que cuidaran de él; ingresó, documentó su maleta y se fue a esperar a la sala de primera clase a que su vuelo fuera anunciado.

Desde donde se encontraba podía observar pequeños grupos de personas, y para su buena suerte, Serena, Ami, Makoto y Minako se sentaron a esperar su llamado en un lugar donde la rubia podía observarlas. Se percató de que los novios de sus amigas no las acompañaban, eso la alegró un poco, pues sería más fácil lidiar sólo con las chicas. Pasaron unos minutos y su vuelo fue anunciado, Haru se apresuró a abordar el avión para no ser vista por las jóvenes, ocupó su asiento y se dedicó a contar los minutos que la separaban de su reencuentro.

Llegó a París a eso de las 7:00 am, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a sus amigas, puesto que el día que las había espiado, había descubierto que se hospedarían en el hotel Bel Ami. Era un edificio imponente, con grandes ventanales y pilares, por dentro era amplio y luminoso, se maravilló por su diseño. Se registró, y subió a su habitación; cuando ingresó se sorprendió por lo hermosa que era, constaba de sala con una pantalla gigante, barra, balcón, baño/ducha y una enorme recámara con una pantalla aún más gigante, escritorio, armario y mesitas de noche, todo delicadamente decorado en tonos rojizos y caoba. Acomodó sus cosas, se duchó y salió a buscar a una de sus presas.

No estuvo afuera de su habitación mucho tiempo cuando pudo distinguir a Serena saliendo de su habitación observando maravillada todo a su alrededor y reprochando a sus amigas por no querer acompañarla a explorar el lugar. Haruka sonrió y siguió a la rubia, se quedó un poco apartada de ella esperando el momento para abordarla. Una vez en el bar del hotel, Haru decidió que era el lugar indicado y se acercó a Sere sin que ésta se percatara.

- Hola preciosa - dijo Haru detrás de Sere, provocando que esta se asustara y brincara.

- H… Ha… Haru… hola, ¿Cómo estás? - dijo tartamudeando un poco pero sonriendo - espera un momento… ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! - le preguntó después de razonar un poco.

- Sere, escúchame - le pidió Haruka - necesito verla, necesito saber cómo está, te prometo que no la heriré, sólo quiero cerrar este ciclo - dijo la rubia al borde de la desesperación, suplicando internamente para que Serena la comprendiera y la ayudara.

- Haru, no se… - titubeó Serena, - no creo que ella quiera verte, perdóname por decirlo, sé que no es asunto mío, pero ella también es mi amiga y no quiero causarle problemas.

- ¿Problemas?, ¿con quién podrías causarle problemas? - preguntó Haruka, no quería hacerlo, pero su boca no se había contenido.

- Con nadie Haru, sólo no quiero causarle problemas a ella, no sé cómo se encuentre, sólo me he comunicado con ella por teléfono, no sé si sea buena idea que te vea - dijo una Serena preocupada, le preocupaban sus dos amigas, y lo único que quería era evitarles problemas a ambas.

- Por favor cabeza de bombón, lo necesito, ayúdame - pidió Haruka.

- Está bien, pero por favor Haruka, necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase, tratarás de salir adelante y no te hundirás en la depresión que casi acaba con tu vida, te quiero mucho y no soportaría perderte - dijo Sere con la cabeza gacha y al borde del llanto.

Haruka se sorprendió un poco, puesto que no imaginaba que esa niña sintiera tanto cariño por ella. Sonrió y la abrazó con afecto - Te lo prometo cabeza de bombón, pase lo que pase, estaré bien porque tengo a una gran amiga a mi lado - La miró a los ojos y le sonrió de lado.

Sere subió su mirada y se alegró mucho al ver que su Haruka le sonreía de manera sincera - Está bien Haru, te daré la dirección - dijo determinada - pero trata de llegar como a las 5:00pm, a esa hora trataré de sacar a las chicas para que tú puedas hablar con ella - le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Gracias cabeza de bombón, sabía que podía contar contigo - sonrió Haru y le guiñó un ojo.

Serena le proporcionó la dirección a la otra rubia e hicieron un pequeño plan. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada una se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse. Como Haru ya se había duchado, intentó pasar el tiempo pensando lo que le diría a la sirena en cuanto la tuviera frente a ella, ensayó con diferentes entonaciones de voz, con diferentes gestos y ademanes, inclusive ensayó un beso con una almohada. Pero después de eso arrojó la almohada a la cama y se puso seria, se dijo a sí misma que estaba ahí únicamente para cerrar un ciclo, para ver cómo estaba la sirena y para despedirse, no intentaría pedirle que la perdonara o siquiera tocarla, porque sabía que la aguamarina sólo deseaba dejarla en el pasado. Se entristeció un poco, pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a la rubia de coletas y alejó los pensamientos depresivos de su mente. Después se le ocurrió que cuando volviera a su hogar, vendería el departamento y se mudaría a una casa pequeña, tal vez hasta adoptaría a un perro.

Una vez transcurrido algo de tiempo, salió de la habitación para reencontrarse con ella, con su… no, la sirena. Salió del hotel y cuando abordó el taxi, sentía que su estómago se encontraba en su garganta, pasó por muchos sitios hermosos de la Ciudad Luz, pero no les prestó atención debido a los nervios que sentía. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Haruka se percató que se encontraba en los suburbios de la ciudad, se dedicó a observar con atención las calles y las casas para reconocer el hogar que definiría todo. Por fin divisó el número 42 de la calle Montmartre. Pagó al conductor, se bajó del vehículo y se detuvo frente a un chalet pequeño y muy bello, color crema y blanco, con ventanas azules y pilares en el pórtico, con techo de tejas grises y flores en la entrada y ventana principal. Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que esperaba que todo terminara pronto. Atravesó una pequeña reja que daba a un camino de piedra hasta la entrada y avanzó. Pero mientras caminaba, todo lo que se había repetido, todo lo que había ensayado, se quedó en la entrada, Haruka se dio cuenta de que nunca había dejado de amar a esa mujer, quería suplicar por su perdón, quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, quería amarla hasta el fin de los tiempos, quería recuperarla. Una vez que aceptó sus sentimientos, avanzó con más determinación, se colocó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

**Perspectiva de Michiru**

Estaba en la cocina preparando té, cuando tocaron el timbre; de inmediato pensé que eran Serena y compañía, imaginé que querían que les diera una explicación sobre cómo llegar a su destino, porque Serena se había empeñado en que yo no las acompañara, cosa que me pareció un poco extraña debido a que vinieron a visitarme y ahora mi amiga no quiere que las acompañe.

Debo decir que su llegada fue muy agradable, ya extrañaba a estas chicas. La espontaneidad y la chispa de Serena y Minako, las interesantes charlas con Ami y Rei y cocinar junto con Makoto; ha sido una mañana y parte de tarde maravillosa. Sin embargo, el tenerlas cerca me ha hecho pensar en Haruka. Ya he dejado ese dolor en el pasado, no le guardo rencor alguno, pero después de tantos años sin pensar en ella a propósito, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué será de su vida. Si seguirá con aquella chica, si es feliz, si ya se casó y ha formado una familia… son preguntas que aunque no lo quiera me duelen; pero esa posibilidad existe.

Voy pensando todo esto mientras me dirijo a abrir la puerta sin pensar realmente en las personas que están al otro lado. Ya está anocheciendo y el cielo que puedo ver por la ventana ha tomado un color azul intenso, ese azul que sólo puedes ver cuando el cielo se despide de la luz para dar lugar a la oscuridad de la noche.

Abro la puerta esperando ver a las chicas, pero cuando la luz ingresa al recibidor me ciega por un instante, puesto que es más intensa que la luz del interior, cierro los ojos para que pase el efecto y cuando los abro sólo puedo distinguir una silueta alta y delgada, la persona dueña de esa silueta da un paso al frente y yo sólo puedo abrir más mis ojos por la sorpresa, al ver a la persona que se encuentra frente a mí.

Tu cara sólo demuestra seriedad, pero tus ojos tienen un brillo hermoso. Sólo estabas ahí de pie, mirándome intensamente y sin emitir palabras.

Yo volteé mi rostro, también me quedé sin palabras, no te había visto en 6 años, y de pronto apareces en mi puerta. La sorpresa le cedió el lugar a la ira; me inundaron unas ansias descomunales por abofetearte de nuevo, por haberme lastimado, por haberme olvidado, derramé una lágrima de coraje y de tristeza, decidí enfrentarte y giré mi rostro de nuevo para observarte.

Cerraste y abriste la boca en repetidas ocasiones, comprendí que querías decirme algo, pero por alguna razón no te atrevías.

- Mi… Mi… Michiru… - balbuceaste mi nombre y suspiraste, parecía como si te costara decirlo - ¿Sabes? Tenía 6 años de no pronunciar tu nombre - te miré confundida - ¡Oh! ¡Por favor no me malinterpretes!, no pronunciaba tu nombre por temor a volverme loca…. - me dijiste cada vez con menos voz

- Michiru… yo sé que ahora es demasiado tarde, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que todavía exista ese amor que tuvimos, que espero tengamos, en tu hermoso corazón. Michi, sé que cometí el error más grande de mi vida, pero quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente arrepentida, quiero que me perdones, que vuelvas a mi lado, que me ames como te sigo amando, casi muero al no saber de ti, pasé años hostigando a nuestros amigos para que me dieran el mínimo dato que pudiera ayudarme a encontrarte, pero ellos son muy buenos amigos y no me dijeron nada, - dijiste con la cabeza gacha - trabajé como desesperada para no llegar a una casa vacía, fui a terapias… y cuando creí que podía dejarte ir, decidí seguir a esas niñas para verte, para cerrar el ciclo, para desearte la mayor felicidad. Pero en cuanto estuve en la entrada me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti -.

Asimilé todas y cada una de tus palabras, mientras tú hablabas, yo me dediqué a observar por la ventana al anochecer que tímidamente saludaba. Todavía no podía creer que estuvieras frente a mí, que te hubieran sucedido todas esas cosas, pero algo me impedía creerte, algo me detenía. Era el miedo, miedo a volver a confiar en ti y que me defraudaras una vez más; sabía que si lo hicieras mi corazón no resistiría y moriría de dolor, no quería volver a pasar por eso, no quería volver a caer.

- Michiru - me dijiste, yo sólo alcé mis hombros dando a entender que te estaba escuchando - yo sé que es difícil creerme, yo sé que no quieres volver a pasar por ese dolor que te he causado y del cual me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida. Pero por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te amo, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes cuando soy sincera y cuando miento, confía en tu corazón, por favor mírame, perdóname Michiru, yo te amo. - terminaste de decir con la voz quebrada, sonaba como si estuvieras al borde del llanto.

Alcé la mirada y vi de nuevo tus ojos. Vi esos maravillosos ojos que he amado siempre y entonces lo supe: no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa lo lejos que de mí te encuentres, no importa lo que haya pasado, te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré; con cada fibra de mi ser y de mi alma, he nacido para estar junto a ti, fuimos hechas para estar juntas, ahora comprendo que esa sensación de vacío es causada cuando no estás a mi lado.

Me rendí ante esa revelación, no pude luchar, tomé ese sentimiento con el corazón abierto, mi corazón que había sanado sólo con verte y escuchar tu voz; me arrojé a tus brazos sin pensarlo un segundo más y te besé con ese amor que tanto te tengo, con esas ansias por tus labios que hacía tanto tiempo no probaba, me separé de ti y te miré a los ojos, me sonreíste con esa expresión que fue hecha sólo para mí y entonces supe que estaríamos juntas toda la vida.

**Fin perspectiva de Michiru**

Cuando regresaron las chicas tocaron el timbre y oyeron risas al interior de la casa, casi todas se extrañaron, menos una rubia que sonreía con mucha alegría al imaginar quienes eran las personas que se encontraban tras la puerta.

Michiru abrió y se veía radiante, parecía que irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, se veía tan diferente de cuando las recibió en la mañana. Llegaron a la sala y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Haruka. Pero era una Haru diferente, se veía viva, había retomado su galantería habitual y le sonreía a Serena de manera cómplice, Sere se puso tan contenta que abrazó a sus amigas y las felicitó por haber recuperado su amor.

Después de unos meses en los que Michiru vendió su casa, regresó a su amado departamento, le sorprendió encontrarlo como lo había dejado y le alegró comprobar que Haru siempre la había esperado.

Michi regresó a componer hermosas melodías y a crear pinturas mágicas en las que parecía que el viento se fusionaba con el mar, regresó a los conciertos y a las exposiciones, mientras Haruka se dedicaba a promocionar su nuevo auto.

Haruka se dedicó a romper la monotonía del pasado, sorprendía a Michiru con pequeñas escapadas a bellos lugares, paseos, cenas, sorpresas y demás detalles que ayudaron a que su amor nunca se apagara. Esa sensación de vacío desapareció. Ellas sabían que sin importar las pruebas que el destino les impusiera, estarían juntas, superando las dificultades y amándose por la eternidad.

**De verdad de verdad de verdad espero que les guste, perdonen si ha sido demasiado largo, pero cuando se trata de ellas dos no puedo evitar inspirarme, amo a Haruka y desearía algún día amar a alguien como ella ama a su Michiru, y eso que yo no soy romántica! Jajajaja bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, ojalá me dijeran qué les ha parecido. Cuídense mucho! Les mando muchos abrazos a todos y todas! Ah! Y muchas gracias por los comentarios de mis fic anteriores! Espero que las personas que leyeron los anteriores lean este para que sepan cuanto los quiero y les agradezco por haber comentado, esque no soy muy ágil en esta página y no se como responderles! Jejejeje bueno ya, los dejo descansar de tanta palabra! Jejejeje bye bye!**


End file.
